Invisible or Not?
by covertoperative456
Summary: A dark shadow lurking at the back of the crowd? Probably me. A flash of blonde hair and blue eyes that you'll miss if you blink? Most likely me fleeing the horrors of my past. A pencil flying across a leather bound book? My journal, and the secrets it holds. Giggling girls, flashing cameras and cocky smirk? My long time crush that has no idea I exist. Or so I thought...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS STORY IS A LITTLE INTENSE WITH SOME OF THE THINGS THEY'VE EXPERIENCED SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT I SUGGEST TO READ SOMETHING ELSE. JUST A WARNING**

**Invisible or Not?**

**Chapter One**

**Cammie Pov**

I sat in my seat at the back of the class, sketching a picture of a sunset over the ocean horizon in my journal. Even if I was drawing in my notebook, Science with Mr. Solomon was my favorite class, and not just because I liked science or because he and my dad were best friends when Dad was the Math teacher before...before the accident. No. It was my favorite class because Mr. Solomon/Joe didn't look at me like a wounded animal. Yeah, I've been trough a lot. Hell, I've been through _way _more then a lot. I mean, seriously, I will write you a list.

1\. Getting shot and barely surviving after a drive-by at age 7

2\. Sexually abused by my Aunts ex husband, Jake, when I was 8 then pretending like everything was okay

3\. My dad dying in a car wreck a year later

4\. Me having to deal with the guilt of surviving the crash while he died

5\. Attempting suicide but surviving

6\. My mom almost going broke

7\. Attempting suicide again

8\. My Aunt getting shot and her new husband, Ray, a father figure to me, dying while trying to protect us during a robbery

9\. Attempting suicide again

10\. My house burning down and me having to run back inside to save my mom at age 12, barely making it out after her

11\. Just giving up on life and not caring about anything really

So yeah, that's me. And that's just a gist of the pain I endured. Ever since all that, I've just been the sad, depressed, fatherless girl that the entire town of Roseville knows. Well, almost the entire town knows. These were my thoughts as Zach Goode, the schools popular bad boy, and his jock friends walked through the door, along with a bunch of whispering, giggling cheerleaders. I hated that he was a walking sex god, aka a freaking player, but I loved that he was hot. His curly brown hair that always falls into his eyes, his strong muscles, the way his skinny jeans were great paired with his Varsity jacket, his stupid, sexy smirk, and finally, his amazing green eyes. Plus, you can tell that there's more to him. You can see it in his eyes, if you really look. Pain, sadness, despair, anger and...

Loneliness.

You see, despite my lifelong crush on perfect, popular, media star, football legend, hot Zach Goode, I liked to stick to the shadows. No attention. No flashy clothes. Hardly any makeup. Just Plain-Jane. In other words, Zach Goode doesn't even know I exist. There's no way he can.

So I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts and continued my sketch. Soon, though, Mr. Solomon, as I have to call him at school, walked in and began class, saying something about...the water cycle? Anyway, I was half listening half not when I heard my name and felt Bex kick my leg from her seat next to me.

I looked up into the dark eyes of Joe Solomon.

"Cammie, you're always drawing in that journal of yours, why don't you come draw us a water cycle?" He was saying.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, un-tucked it just as quick, and started biting my lip. "I'm not sure-"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fine." He insisted. "Come on."

I sighed. "Okay." Rising out of my seat and reseaving a smile from Bex, I made my way to the front of the room and picked up a piece of chalk from the box on Solomon's desk.

"Explain as you draw, please." He instructed me.

I took a deep breath, then started off drawing a girl sitting in a booth at Pop's (Review where I got that from correctly and you get a shout out), sipping an ice cold glass of water. "Well, first there's...a girl, more or less, and she's drinking some water." I drew a hot sun coming through a window next to her. "_But, _it's a hot day, and the heat causes the water to evaporate." I drew a small "zoomed in" picture of the water evaporating before drawing another picture where a man in an airplane is looking out at the dark clouds. "Then this man watches as the clouds darken because of the evaporated water building up in them." The next thing I drew was a teen couple walking in the rain at night, sharing an umbrella. "After the plane passes over, the clouds can no longer take in water, so precipitation takes over and it rains, causing these two civilians to use their umbrella." I drew arrows connecting them all in a loop. "Then, the next morning, when its bright and warm, a high school track star goes out for her daily run and passes by many water puddles, though later, when she returns home, they will be gone, evaporated into oblivion just for the process to start all over again." I turned to the class. "So...that's my water cycle." Somehow, my eyes were fixed on Zach Goode's, who was peering at the board over his dark sunglasses. I blushed, knowing he had been watching me as I worked, tucking my hair behind my ear, then un-tucking it and biting my lip.

Bex, Liz, Macey and Mr. Solomon all clapped slowly as I made my way shyly back to my seat, observing my very specific, very detailed water cycle. "Nicely, done, Cam. Honestly. Amazing." Joe was staring in awe at my cycle, clearly impressed. A lot of kids had that comic style art, but mine was a more realistic style.

I don't know why they were impressed though. I'd drawn much better and more realistic portraits- this was just a simple sketch. I'm sure my lip was nearly bleeding as I continued to chew on it and my face was probably as red as a tomato. After a very interesting science class, next was my favorite. Art. With Ms. Melody. I love Ms. Melody. She's one of the younger teachers, at 24 years old, so she understood us teenagers best. Plus, she was fun to be around. She joked and talked with students during class as Pandora's Teen Pop Radio played in the background. She was always open to new ideas and she even let her best students call her Mallory (her first name) or Malls.

I was one of those students.

I went to my locker and switched out my books before finding Bex at her locker, where Grant Newman walked by and flashed a grin at her.

"Bloody hell Grant Newman just grinned at me." My British best friend stated, staring at the spot he'd just occupied.

I rolled my eyes, however I really was happy for her. "Great for you. Though, I'm not surprised. _You_ are hot. We have to get to art."

She nodded, still half in a trance, and we got moving.

As we entered her class, I smiled at Mallory. And let me tell you, smiling is a rare occurrence for me. "Hey, Malls."

"Cammie! Oh, you are just going to love the project we're doing today." Mallory beamed.

"I'm sure." I made my way to my seat in the back and Bex followed.

Exactly a minute before the bell rang, Zach Goode and his fan-torague (its a word me and my friends use, like entourage but with fan at the beginning because he literally has a fan club at every school in the country. No joke. They meet after school on Thursdays.) waltzed through the door. Zach threw a satisfied smirk in my direction and I just bit my lip, trying to ignore the acknowledgement that was clearly meant for someone else. Maybe Bex because she was gorgeous. No joke. The only reason she stayed in the background was because of me even though I told her I'd be fine alone. Same for my friend Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter. Not so much for my friend Liz, but you know.

I felt eyes on me as Mallory explained the lesson (which was actually pretty cool because we were starting a project where we could paint anything we wanted and present it at the school's annual art convention, we would work on it for a few weeks) and I didn't like it. As you've probably realized by now, I don't like to be seen and usually I'm not so the fact that someone was staring at me made me nervous, uncomfortable and a little ticked off. The person's gaze was intense and haunting, observing my every move, looking at me like no one had before. I didn't want to see who it was. Instead, I started digging my nails into my palms, a habit I started when I was 8, drawing just the smallest amount of blood, and tapping my foot impatiently.

So that's why when Mallory released us to get our supplies, I nearly fell out of my seat as I jumped up and ran to the nearest closet to grab a canvas. The one I grabbed was large and landscape. Just what I was looking for. Sitting down at my seat and setting everything up, I let out a breath as the eyes moved somewhere else.

Bex came back a few moments later with a landscape canvas too just a little smaller than mine. "What are you doing?"

I smiled at her slightly. "You'll see." And then I began to sketch out my drawing on the canvas lightly, occasionally talking with Bex or humming along to the music in the background.

It was a little over ten minutes later that I felt the eyes on me again and I tensed, my features tightening from the calm expression I usually had when I was drawing to one more of annoyance and anger, my pencil stopping it's movements, my fists clenching.

Bex, being my best friend, noticed. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "What is it?"

I ground my teeth together. "I feel eyes on me and I don't like it."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her glance around for a few moments as she continued her sketch.

Then-

"Blimey, Cammie."

I snapped my head towards her. "What?

Silence from her end.

"Bex, _what _is it?"

No response.

"Rebecca Baxter if you don't tell me what the hell it is right now I swear..." I guess she wasn't going to chew me out for using her full name since I was in a very weird situation.

"Zach- mother fucking -Goode is staring at you. Oh wait. He saw me and looked away." Bex finally told me, turning back to her sketch.

I relaxed again as "Zach Goode" looked away and continued my sketch, scoffing. "As if. He was probably looking at you."

"But I didn't feel eyes on me. You did. Remember?" She teased, proving that she was right.

Not able to come up with a good come back, I let it go and continued to sketch out my drawing.

He couldn't have been staring at me. _Could he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible or Not**

**Chapter Two**

**Cammie Pov**

It had been a week since Solomon had put me on the spot in class. Which meant another week of working on the art project. Another week of Wednesday night dinners with Joe. Another week of misery. Another week of Mom's horrible cooking. Another week of watching Zach Goode from afar, trying to ignore how he winked suggestively at the prettier girls, making them giggle and whisper.

Another week of being completely, and utterly, invisible.

It was Friday at lunch, Macey and I had claimed a table in the back, a prime spot for the unseen like me. We were waiting on Bex as Liz was stuck doing extra credit that she totally did not need.

"...and now they want me to meet and eventually marry Alexander Hampton. Like, hello! You want me to marry- you heard that, right, marriage?" She exaggerated, talking about her parents and her new betrothed. Honestly, I felt more sorry for this Hampton guy than my friend.

I held in a laugh as I plopped a fry in my mouth, trying not to watch some girl running her fingers through Zach's hair as she flirted with him. "Yep. All ears."

But she wasn't listening. She had already continued. "-the main character of an over-watched musical? Yeah, no. Never. Nope." Macey complained.

I snorted. She knew very well that she's watched Hamilton more than anyone in Virginia, and has forced me to watch it with her on many accounts. "Haven't you been hooking up with...Neal...Nate...no, Nick? Yeah. If you have him at your beck-and-call, why should it matter?" I asked, referring to her latest boy toy. He was one of the populars, one of Zach Goode's many friends.

"Because, Cammie. If I'm seen flaunting around the school's running-back while I'm supposed to be engaged to Alexander Hamilton himself, what's that going to do to my image?" She elaborated.

I knew it was rhetorical, but I answered anyway.

"It would make you look...un-respectable," I said.

She nodded. "Exactly."

"But, you don't care about your image so why should it matter?" I knew I was pushing her buttons, but it was amusing so...

Macey sighed again. "Cammie, you don't get it. If I look bad, my parents look bad. And do you really think that's something my parents can handle?"

I rolled my eyes, purposefully being both logical and witty. My sly smile said so. It was one of those rare smiles. "Macey, you don't get it. You love to pick fights with your parents. Cheating on your fiancé would surely drive them nuts, and you'd love that. Which is my point."

She moaned into her hands. "Go to hell, both you and your logic."

I threw another fry into my mouth, pulling out my journal and a pencil. "Mission complete."

"So, next Friday night, yeah?" I heard a voice behind me and my head snapped up from my sketch of a wolf pack to see Grant Newman and Bex Baxter. Macey had looked up too and now had an evil glint in her eye.

Grant had his hands in his pockets, his Greek God looks ever withstanding. He was the one who had spoke.

Bex nodded, clutching her books to her chest with a smile. "Cool, I guess, yeah, sure, yes. I'll see you next Friday night."

He grinned. "Awesome." He turned to walk away but suddenly caught sight of Macey and me.

"Hey, I know you two." Grant looked at Macey. "McHenry, and..." He turned towards me. "Camilla, right?" It wasn't an insult. He just didn't know my name.

Digging my nails into my palms and biting my lip, I looked up at him with a fake genuine smile that looked real, though I was beyond pissed at his comment. "It's Cammie but, yeah. That's us. The best friends."

Another reason why I prefer to be invisible:

I say whatever I'm thinking as soon as I think it, so I have to watch what I say to everyone. Hence the social awkwardness.

Grant looked so apologetic. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- shit. I'm sorry." Macey and Bex watched the whole exchange with wide eyes.

I shook my head, deciding to let it go because people did this all the time. "No, just forget it. It happens all the time. Hardly anyone else except the people at this table know my name. I'm used to it." Even though I hate it. I was tempted to add, but I didn't.

He let out a breath. "Okay, well, I'm sorry again." He looked at Bex. "See you later, then, yeah?"

She smiled and nodded, waving as he walked away.

"Well, that was intense. But, you. Baxter." Macey whirled on Bex. "Plans with Newman?"

She blushed. And let me tell you, Bex Baxter does not blush. "He's taking me to the movies next Friday."

I smiled, another rare smile that was reserved for those I love. "That's great for you, Bex."

She looked at me. "So you're not mad at me? I just thought you'd be mad because well, he's a popular, and you don't like-"

"Bex, Bex." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. Just because I don't like certain populars it doesn't mean I'm not going to give my best friends' boyfriends a chance. So really, calm down before you burst."

Bex let out a sigh of relief and we finished lunch easily with momentary chatter, Macey obviously in hyperdrive about Bex's date.

* * *

My last period was P.E. Athletics have never been an issue for me. It was a running day, and I knocked out the 1.5 mile run in 10 minutes. After, we went back to the locker room and when we got there cheerleaders and softball players were all in there changing for pictures, so I'm sure you can imagine that it was a total war zone.

I waited until everyone was gone to change so that I wasn't crowded. Slipping from my shorts back into my black jeans and grey V-neck cable sweater, I slid on my leather jacket and ankle boots. After touching up my minimal make-up I pulled my hair into a tight half up half down before grabbing my bag and shoving my journal inside.

I didn't realize how my bag was half open. Rushing out before the cheerleaders could appear again, I ran out the door.

But I crashed into a large, muscled body, the momentum sending me flying backward. My hand scraped a jagged piece of concrete in the wall, drawing a drop of blood, but I'd felt worse. A bullet to the chest actually.

"Crap. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay? Ugh, I feel so stupid right now." I stammered as I stood.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either."

At the voice, my head snapped up.

When I saw who the chest I'd crashed into belonged to, I froze.

_Oh no, oh God no, what the hell was I doing? It could have been anyone, anyone for me to literally run into but it just had to be-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible or Not?**

**Chapter Three**

**Zach Pov**

I was heading to the locker room after my last class for football practice. When I was about to walk passed the girls locker room to get to the boys, my ever annoying curls fell into my eyes, making sight impossible.

Before I could even swipe them away, a small body crashed into mine.

I wasn't hurt, though when I finally ran a hand through my hair to see, I might as well have been.

She had long shiny blonde hair that fell to her waist, the top in a ponytail. She was dressed casually, not covered in make-up. And small, almost a foot shorter than me. I'd never seen her before, but she looked vaguely familiar. Like I had seen her once. I'm surprised I hadn't. She was beautiful- the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Crap. I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay? Ugh, I feel so stupid right now." She muttered the last part as she stood, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. I swear I'd seen someone do that before...

Finally snapping out of my trance, I flicked my hair away again and helped steady her. "No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention either."

At the sound of my voice her head snapped up, and that's when I finally got a look at her eyes.

They were blue, dark like sapphires. They had a certain depth to them, a sadness, a pain I desperately wanted to take away. Though it was as if they lit up, too. At that moment they were wide with shock and fear, but I was captivated. It engulfed me, that deep, dark, shining blue. Like a sea pulling me below the surface, drowning me in my own attraction- my own passion. The best, and the worst, part was that she was the only one who could save me.

"I have to go." She whispered before bolting down the hallway.

I turned. "Wait, no!" I tried to get her to come back, but she kept running.

Sighing, I moved to go to the locker room as the rest of the team was starting to arrive, but I saw something on the ground near where she'd fell. She must have dropped it.

It was a journal, with a leather cover, worn and old.

I picked it up and examined it. When I opened to the first page, I saw what looked like a folded up letter. There were tear stains on the paper, I figured it was something better studied in private.

So, I shoved it in my bag and continued towards the locker room.

* * *

I got home at 6 o'clock, sweaty and exhausted. The only reason we had practice on Friday this week is because we were playing the Bulls. They were the best team in Virginia, right above us, and we had to be ready.

After a well deserved shower, I changed into some sweatpants and a black hoodie before plopping down on my bed, pulling out the journal. I opened it and picked up the letter. I usually don't invade other's privacy, but there was something about this girl that made me want to know everything about her.

Opening the old, tear stained piece of paper, I began to read.

_Dear Chameleon,_

_I don't know when I will have the chance to give this to you, so I write this now. My dad, your Grandpa Morgan, noticed my fascination with art and bought me my first journal. I want this to be yours. Don't think I haven't noticed your grades in art class and the sketches on the back of your test papers. You're very good at hiding things, even at your age, but I always know. Like me, I can guess you are as enthralled by art and paintings as much as I am, and I want you to have the ability to create some for yourself. So, Cammie, I give you your first journal. Use the pages wisely, fill them with what you want to draw, what you want to create. Draw your way. I raised you to be your own person, and because you are only 8 now, you won't understand it until much later. Be yourself, create the art you want others to see, and remember to never give up on what you love._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Dad_

So her dad wrote the letter, and gave her the journal.

That drew my attention back to the journal. I picked it up, folded the letter neatly before placing it back inside. Then, turning onto my stomach, I started to flip through the journal.

And I was amazed.

There were paintings, sketches, charcoal imprints. It was as if they were real- real and standing directly in front of me, not lying on flat paper. Whoever this Cammie girl was, she was the most talented, realistic artist I'd ever seen. At the bottom of every picture was a small calligraphy signature, so neat it could be it's own font.

_Cameron Morgan_, each read.

Cameron Morgan...Must be Cammie for short. I swear I'd heard that name before. And Chameleon must be what her dad calls her, I thought. I liked her name. It was...fun, different, yet simple. Much unlike my totally typical, cliche name.

As I continued to flip through the sketches, I realized that none of them were of people or places I knew in Roseville. There were plenty of wolves, dogs and birds. Some were of forests and sunsets, others riverside silhouettes. Some were of a girl that looked much like her, but with her head turned away...her mesmerizing eyes cast over like a shadow...her silky hair covering her face or maybe a hand...You never truly saw her. She didn't smile in any pictures either.

It made me frown. I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her smile. Why didn't she want to be seen?

Clearly she liked photography too because there were many Polaroid photos taped onto pages as well. I found one of big iron gates that read "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women" on the front pinned next to a drawing of a large school with manicured grounds, smiling girls of ages ranging from 12 to 18 everywhere. Beneath the sketch was a short sentence written in Cammie's exquisite handwriting.

_Gallagher Academy, my second home, the life of my sisterhood, I shall return to you yet._

Huh. Did she go to this school? I mean, I remember some talk about a girl leaving to go to some rich boarding school not far from here but then something about how she came back a year later. Could this have been her? Could this have been Cammie Morgan? Gallagher Girl...I smirked.

Now I had a nickname for her.

Looking at some of the other photographs, I saw more shadowed pictures of her. Frowning again, I studied a certain one. She was leaning on a stone wall, a hand covering one side of her face while the other was shadowed by her long hair but I could still see her blue eyes slightly, and even though the filter was black and white like an old film, the camera had somehow managed to capture the depth of those blue orbs. She didn't smile in those either.

Deciding I wanted to see her again, deciding I wanted to know her, I started my search.

The next Monday, I began asking around.

"Cameron Morgan? I don't know a Cameron or a Morgan..." Some girl Emily told me when I asked.

"Cammie Morgan? Haven't heard of her, man, but I'm just wondering, she hot?" James Holt asked me at football practice one day.

"I don't know a Cammie...but I could know your bed." Some brown haired chick ran her hand down my arm in homeroom.

I smiled tightly and brushed her away. "No thank you." Thankfully the bell rang and I was able to get away.

I could've sworn I'd seen her, Gallagher Girl, in at least three of my classes, but she disappeared into the crowd before I could see her again.

It was Friday, after school I went home and changed into jeans with a red t-shirt and my leather jacket, Vans on my feet, before leaving again. I was just aimlessly walking around town at dusk as I flipped through the journal some more, when I heard talking.

Looking up, I recognized Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter and Grant walking out of a two story blue house with a small blonde girl named...Eliza...Elizabeth! Yeah, Elizabeth. She's in a few of my higher level classes.

Finally, they noticed me at the end of the driveway and waved, coming over. Grant grinned at me. "What's up, man?"

I smirked and shook my head, closing the journal. "Nothin', just walking around. Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

Bex smiled. "We are, these two were just leaving."

Elizabeth and Macey rolled their eyes and slid into a Mercedes, telling Bex to call them later.

I just stood there as Grant and Bex went to get into Grant's car, but then I glanced at the journal in my hands, and an idea came to me.

"Hey! Bex!" I called.

She stopped getting into the car and looked at me, shielding her eyes from the setting sun. "Yeah?"

"Do you, uh, know a girl named Gallag- Cameron Morgan?"

She nodded. "Yeah. This is her house." She pointed to the blue house I was standing in front of.

I looked at the house then at her and took a deep breath. "Thanks!"

"No problem." With that, she and Grant drove away.

I stood in Gallagher Girl's driveway for five more minutes before my feet moved. I walked up the steps of her white porch, noticing the bench swing on the right.

Lifting my hand to knock, I paused. Shaking my head and telling myself to just do it, I raised my hand to knock again. But then I lowered it.

I repeated this for what seemed like forever, the sky already dark with stars by the time my subconscious betrayed me and made my hand knock on the door.

"Coming!" I heard from inside.

"No, Zach! Ugh, what is wrong with you?! You can't just show up and-" I muttered to myself, but then the door opened and I plastered a smirk on my face. "Hey-"

The door slammed in my face before I could even comprehend what had happened.

_The fuck?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisible or Not**

**Chapter Four**

**Cammie Pov**

After the door shut behind my friends and Grant, I ran upstairs and changed into something more comfortable, knowing I would have to go buy food later. Mom was working late again and she can't cook to save her life.

Then, I walked downstairs and curled up on the couch with popcorn and M&Ms. Pulling up Netflix, I decided I would binge watch The Order until 10 maybe when I would go get the food. One episode later, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called, standing from my comfy position under my blanket.

I unlocked and opened the door, but shut it almost immediately. Pressing my back against the door, I squeezed my eyes shut.

_What the hell is he doing on my doorstep? Doesn't he have tons of other things to be doing? I have my own things to worry about. I can't find my journal. That was the last thing my father gave me and it's missing. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with him. I literally almost posted MISSING posters around town but the girls convinced me that that was a little extra. I heard he's been asking about me. Why? I guess this is the only way to find out. But- goddammit Cammie just open the door he probably already feels insignificant because you shut it in his face!_

Sighing, I turned and opened the door slowly, smiling a fake but believable smile as I leaned on the door frame. "Hi..."

"Hey. You are Cammie Morgan, right?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "No, obviously not. I'm Taylor Swift."

He smirked again at my sarcasm. "Well, you see, I, um, you,"

I cut him off, speaking softly, actually smiling slightly in amusement. He was nervous. I didn't know why, but he was. "Zachary Goode what are you doing on my doorstep?"

"You dropped your journal when you fell last week and I've been looking for you ever since to return it." He blurted, holding out my journal to me.

As soon as my eyes landed on it, I squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

But when I realized what I was doing, I moved away as fast as the speed of light and took the journal, brushing my hair away from my face and biting my lip, embarrassed. I leaned on the door frame again, trying to act cool with my arms crossed and voice casual like that totally did not just happen. "I mean, yeah, thanks. Could've lived without it but, thanks."

He laughed and shook his head, making his curls fall into his eyes only for him to run a hand through his hair, pushing the brown locks away. "Yeah. As if."

**Zach Pov**

The door opened again and she leaned against the frame. It was her. Her long hair was wavy, down and messy, but neat at the same time. Her blue eyes peered at me with curiosity yet surprise. They pulled me in and held me hostage. She was wearing simple leggings with a blue hoodie that said "Morgan 1" on the front that was at least 4 sizes too big, but I had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Hey." She said, smiling a smile that was no where near believable. Well, maybe for others, but I saw straight through her. My smirk faltered slightly at the sight. I wanted to see her smile. Why didn't she smile?

"Hey. You are Cammie Morgan, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her beautiful blue eyes. "No, obviously not. I'm Taylor Swift." Witty _and_ pretty, I like it.

I smirked in amusement. "Well, you see, I, um, you," I was nervous. Why was I nervous?

Cammie actually smiled this time. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less. Her eyes softened and she tilted her head, crossing her arms subconsciously. "Zachary Goode, what are you doing on my doorstep?"

"You dropped your journal when you fell last week and I've been looking for you ever since to return it." I blurted, holding out the leather-bound book.

Before I knew what was happening, she squealed and jumped into my arms, throwing her small arms around my neck. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

But when she realized what she was doing, she moved away and took the journal, leaning on the door frame.

My smirk faltered again. I didn't want her to move. I liked the way it felt with her in my arms- warm and safe, like I could protect her from everything bad in the world as long as I was holding her. Like I finally had someplace where I didn't have to hide or feel like I had to live up to their standards. Like it was just me and her, no time, no school, no parents, no rumors. Just...happiness.

"I mean, yeah, thanks. Could've lived without it but, thanks." Cammie said casually as if that didn't just happen.

I laughed, sliding my hands into my pockets. "Yeah. As if."

We stood in awkward silence for a moment until I smelled something.

"Are you...cooking something?" I asked.

She glanced behind her for a moment and shook her head. "Oh, no. That's just popcorn. My mom is working late and she can't cook to save her life. Unfortunately, I inherited the gene."

I wanted to ask about her dad, but I didn't.

I raised my eyebrows, eyes widening. "It's 9 o'clock and you're eating _popcorn? _Yeah, nope. I'm taking you to get some food. A human should not live off of popcorn. That's ridiculous. Put on your shoes and we can go." I just walked passed her and into the house.

Cammie stared at me for a moment before smiling, a real smile, of amusement. "Just invite yourself into my home. Okay then."

"No, seriously. I'm taking you to get real food. You are not going to sit here eating popcorn all night. That's inhuman." I stared at her.

"Jeez, chill." She slid into some military boots that were near the door and grabbed her phone from the couch, along with a backpack, turning off the TV. "We going or what?" With that, she walked passed me and out the door.

And at that moment, I knew I loved her style.

Following her out with a smirk on my face, I shut the door behind us.

"So, where's your car?" Cammie asked as she hopped down the porch steps.

"I walked here, but my house is only a few minutes away. Run!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along as I sprinted down the sidewalk. I couldn't help but notice how warm her hand felt in mine, how even though it was small it fit perfectly in my mine.

She laughed, running after me. _God, I love her laugh. And her smile. I wish she would never stop smiling, and never stop laughing._

And only then did I remember where I'd seen her. It was in Mr. Solomon's science class. She had been drawing in her journal and he called her up to draw a water cycle. I'd been entranced with her drawings then, but also her. Though for some reason the drugs, not necessarily the literal kind, in my life had made me forget about her deep blue eyes and amazing skill with a pencil.

Five minutes later, we were crossing onto my street.

"This is it. The yellow one at the end of the cul-de-sac." I told her.

Cammie grinned evilly at me. "Wanna race?"

I smirked, winking. "I'm not known to turn down a challenge." I dropped her hand and we prepared to run. "One...Two...three, go!"

I took off at a dead sprint, totally beating her there. But then I saw a blur as she passed me completely, running faster than I had ever seen anyone run.

She stopped abruptly, catching herself on my flashy red convertible. She smiled sweetly at me and waved at my figure slowly coming closer. I finally stopped in front of her, breathing heavily.

"You are...a very fast...runner." I gasped out, resting my hands on my knees.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Are we getting food or do you want me to relish in my victory some more?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed, smiling. _There's that smile._

"What can I say?" Cammie stated. "I won. It's just stating the truth."

"More like over-ego expression."

She snorted, which, I have to admit, was beyond cute. "Says the school player, quarterback, math-wiz and media star. That, not to mention, smirks every three seconds."

I shook my head, smirking as I stood up straight. "Don't judge a book by its cover, princess."

Cammie glared. "Don't call me princess."

Pressing the button on my car keys, I held her door open for her. "Why not? It's the perfect name for you."

She shook her head as I got into the drivers side. "No. Cammie or Cam. That's it. Not 'Princess' or 'Morgan' or 'Mystery Girl' or 'Loner'. Cammie. My name is Cammie. The only nicknames I can accept are Cam or Cams."

I shrugged, holding my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Jeez, chill." I swerved my car out of the driveway, and she glared at me.

"You're an ass."

"So I've been told."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she leaned her head on the window, but I knew she was fighting off a smile. We drove for a while in silence, the soft sounds of the radio swirling around us. _What were you thinking? You just drag her out of your house into your car to get food? Where are you even going to take her? What are you going to say? What is she going to say?_

Okay, Goode. Stop talking to yourself in your head. It's not normal.

But nothing about this was normal.

I had a beautiful girl in my car going to get food and I wasn't expecting anything out of it. Not a date, not taking her home, not clout or praise from the guys at school...I just wanted her there. Wow, there was seriously something wrong with me.

Soon, we pulled up in front of my favorite Chinese place.

"You do like Chinese, right? Who am I kidding, you're human, of course, you like Chinese." I joked as I held her door open for her.

Cam got out of the car and looked at me with a perfectly straight face. "I'm not human. I'm a half-blood. A demigod. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

I made a confused face. "What?"

Her blank expression turned to shock. "You didn't get my joke. Are you serious?"

"What was that even supposed to mean?"

Her eyes widened, drawing me into them even more than I already was. "You haven't read or watched Percy Jackson?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What? Percy who?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "No. I just got in the car of someone not part of the Son of the Sea God fandom. If you don't let me start reading you the books after we eat, I will kill you." She wasn't kidding. And I knew it.

So I nodded, trying to hide my gulp. "You have permission to read to me."

An enchanting smile spread across Cammie's face. "Great, let's go."

She walked into the restaurant before I could even respond.

"Ooo-kay then." I followed her in and we found a table near the back. As we ate, we talked about anything and everything. School, homework, friends, books, movies, TV...You name it, we talked about it. We were at one point in our conversation about high school stereotypes.

Cam rode her eyes as she took another bite out of her egg roll. "...and then there's the idiot football jocks that really need to get a life or at least keep a girlfriend for more than three seconds...Ahem, maybe you, for instance..." There was a teasing tone in her voice.

I smirked. "Oh, come on, we're not all that bad, Gallagher Girl."

She froze. "What did you just call me?"

"Gallagher Girl?"

A realization seemed to dawn on her. "You looked in my journal."

"Yes, I'm sorry, are you going to kill me? Please, I don't want to die!" I blurted, putting my hands up in surrender. I just wanted to make her laugh, not that she didn't scare me a little.

And it worked. Her shocked expression turned to one of pure amusement and beauty as she threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"I'm not going to murder you," She got out between giggles. "But...I am going to ask you this." She finally composed herself and leaned forward in her seat, clasping her hands together. "What did you think?"

A small smirk appeared on my face. "What?"

She rolled her beautiful blue eyes. "What...did...you...think...of...my...pictures?"

"Oh! They're awesome. How did you learn to draw like that?" I honestly wanted to know.

A sad smile spread across Cammie's face as she looked off into the distance. "My dad, he, uh, he used to love art. I grew up and became fascinated with it as well, so we painted and sketched together all the time. I kinda miss those times...when he was here..."

_Was. _That didn't sound good.

She was clearly in a trance, and I was kind of afraid to break it. So I let her continue.

"I remember once, I think I was almost 9, we were in the garage painting. I accidentally splattered some paint from my paint brush on his shirt, and he looked at me with this mischievous grin, a twinkle in his eye. 'Oh, it's on.' He'd said, and after that, we we're pouring buckets of paint on each other. My mom came down from to see what all the commotion was about, and we both accidently covered her with bright orange paint." Cam laughed wistfully. "She was so mad that she spent the next month trying to prank us. But we just rigged all of her pranks so that it would happen to her instead of us, and added a little orange paint to the mix. It took her two months to get all of the orange out of her clothes and her skin, she looked like a traffic cone!" She laughed again.

I had a feeling that she hadn't laughed and smiled as much as she had that night in a very long time.

My hand reached out to grab hers and she snapped out of her trance. "Come on, princess. You still have books to read me, remember?"

She nodded and picked up her backpack, following me outside.

"Where are we going?"

I smirked at her slightly, glancing away from the road for a second. "A place."

Her eyes narrowed. "Goode. Stop being cryptic."

Ignoring her, I looked back at the road.

"So, the whole art thing..." I started a few minutes later.

"What about it?" Cam leaned her head on the window.

"Well, I'm kind of failing Ms. Melody's class, so I was thinking that maybe you could help me out?" Lie, but I would be able to see her more without seeming like a stalker.

She sat up. "Wait, so the only reason you showed up at my house was to ask for help with your grades?"

_Nice one, Goode. Way to go. You're screwed._

I shook my head rapidly, panicking. "No, no, no, no, no. You're really fun to be around and I really did want to return your journal. I just...I'm sorry that sounded really crappy but I really did enjoy tonight, I just really need help in this class and-"

She burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! Jeez, loosen up a bit."

Letting out a breath, I relaxed. "Okay, good, good."

"But yes, I will definitely help you with art. _But, _you have to help me with math."

I raised an eyebrow as a smirk broke out on my face. "Negotiating? Really, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie's eyes narrowed. "I thought I said no nicknames."

"Gallagher Girl's cool. I like it."

"I told you I don't do nicknames."

"But, technically you are a Girl. You clearly went to Gallagher for at least a year. It's just logic."

"It's stupid is what it is."

"What do you want me to call you then? Barbie, Cameron, Baby Doll, Princess, Camster, Cam-Bam?"

"Definitely not those."

"You're just going to have to deal with it then, princess," I smirked at her.

She rolled her beautiful blue eyes and leaned her head back on the window, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear before un-tucking it just as quick.

I swear I saw her cheeks turn a light pink...

I pulled over on the side of the road in front of the woods 10 minutes outside of Roseville. Cutting the engine, I turned towards Cammie with a smirk. "Are you blushing right now?"

She shook her head rapidly and turned even redder. "N-no."

I leaned closer to her. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Closer, and closer, and closer...until our faces were just inches apart. Smirking again, I stared into her eyes, my heart beating faster than ever. "Too bad, because it's kinda cute."

Before she could respond, my hands reached out and tickled her sides.

She erupted into a fit of squeals and giggles. "Zach, _stop!_"

I stopped and got out of the car as she caught her breath. Opening her door, I held out a hand. She took it and looked around, faintly making out the trees a few feet away in the darkness.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

"Maybe." I winked playfully and took her hand, pulling her along in the dark.

We wondered what she thought was aimlessly through the trees for about 15 minutes until we came to a large clearing where a huge oak tree lay in the center. It was away from the lights of Roseville, so you could see the millions of stars in the sky.

"Wow," Cammie breathed, walking closer.

I smirked at her. "Haven't even seen the best part yet. Come on, Gallagher Girl."

I started climbing the tree, pulling my leg up to wrap around a branch. I looked back down to see Cammie standing there at the base of the tree with wide eyes.

"Why are you just standing there? Come on." I urged, jerking my head upward.

"I, um..." She stuttered. "I...Zach, I'm..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm afraid of heights." Her voice was small, much like it was when Solomon called her out in class, and she bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear just to un-tuck it as a blush crept up her cheeks.

And that was the first time I realized how high the tree was. It was at least 50 feet, the tallest in the whole forest.

"Oh jeez. Okay." I climbed back down went over to her. "How about this? You'll climb up first, me behind you so that if you fall I can break your fall or maybe catch you? And since I've been climbing trees forever, I'll tell you where to step. Deal?"

She nodded, swallowing her pride. "Okay."

I led her over to the tree and told her where to put her foot, and she pulled herself up on another branch. This continued, and soon we were climbing. As I followed her, I could hear her muttering, "Don't look down Cammie, don't look down" over and over. She began to just climb on her own, without my help. And whenever I tried to tell her where to step, she said, "Shut up, Goode. I know what I'm doing." But five seconds ago she was freaking out about the whole thing. Talk about stubborn. (insert eye roll here)

We were nearing the top when Cam reached up to grab a branch, but it snapped under pressure and she slid down. She screamed as she fell, and I caught her before five feet could turn into fifty.

"It's okay. I've got you, I've got you. You're okay." I whispered in her ear as I held her close, her face buried in the crook of my neck. Her small hands gripped onto my shirt tightly and her breathing quickened, though I think I was more afraid of her falling than she was.

She shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't."

Gripping the branch I was holding with one hand tighter, I used the other to lift her head up. I brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her face and made her look at me. "Yes, you can. We're almost at the top, and then I have something to show you but you'll only see it if you get to the top. I know you can do this, it's only ten feet higher. Come on, Gallagher Girl."

Slowly, Cammie nodded and pulled away from me, grabbing a branch and pulling herself up. Within the next few minutes, we were at the top standing in a cluster of branches. I grabbed a bunch of leaves and stepped backward so Cam could stand in front of me. She made the mistake of looking down.

Her head shook rapidly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Too high, too high."

I sighed as she panicked, stepping forward slightly to wrap an arm around her waist, holding her closer to get her to relax. "Calm down, Gallagher Girl. Look up, not down."

She did so and stopped talking altogether. I looked up too and immediately felt the same way. There were stars. Thousands, millions, billions, maybe even _trillions_. They sparkled red and blue and white, and we even caught sight of a few planets like Venus and Mars.

I looked down at Cammie in my arms and my smirk morphed into a smile. Her eyes looked brighter when the stars shined in them. Her hair seemed to glow, and her smile made my heart skip a beat. _Jesus, what is this girl doing to me?_

"This is..."

"Beautiful." I finished for her, but I wasn't watching the sky.

She looked back at me and blushed, smiling slightly as she bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear just to un-tuck it again.

After a few minutes of us staring at each other, I said, "Alright, come on, Gallagher Girl. Time for the grand finale."

I took her hand and she followed me as I moved towards the center of the tree. And when we got there, we saw just what I was looking for. A giant hole. Literally. It was a hole at the center of the tree. Leading down.

A realization seemed to dawn on her, and Cammie reached out to knock on a tree branch. Sure enough, we heard a noise. "It's hollow. The tree is hollow."

"Yep. And we're jumping into it."

"The hell did you just say?" She stared at me as if I was insane.

I smirked. "We. Are. Jumping. Into. The. Tree."

"No. Nope. No way. Not gonna happen."

Shrugging, I wrapped both of my arms around her. "Fine. If you won't jump on your own accord, I'll make you jump."

And before she could respond, I held her tighter and took free-for-all down the hole, her screams echoing in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Invisible or Not?**

**Chapter Five**

**Cammie Pov**

Zach, ever the asshole, jumped and I screamed. After a, I don't know, 1000 foot fall, we landed perfectly fine on a plush carpet.

I pulled away from him and walked to the corner of the room, waiting for him to stand.

"That was fun, don't you think?" He joked as he stood, a dumb smirk on his face.

I ran towards him and tried to push him, but the force knocked me backward instead. "_Fun? _You idiot!" I screamed at him. "For all I knew I could've just fell to my death but you are so stupid and inconsiderate and- _you!_"

Zach stared at me for a while, and I waited, but he eventually burst into laughter.

"You think this is funny?! This is not amusing. At all!"

He somehow managed to speak in-between his squelches of laughter. "Actually, Gallagher Girl, this is _very_ amusing."

"Whatev-" But I couldn't finish. I'd finally looked around the room we were in. Instead of at least 30 feet underground, it was like I was in someone's game room or lodge cabin. The walls were made of wood planks, the floor too. There was a carpet below the hole for people who jumped, a small kitchenette, and even a desk. There was a flat TV screen and a wall full of built-in shelves covered with DVDs and pictures. The hole looked up into the stars like a skylight, and there were beanbag chairs along with emoji pillows. Even blankets were sprawled across places. I saw what looked to be a closet in one corner too. The whole space was lit by lamps, candles, fairy lights, single lightbulbs, and a small fireplace.

"Oh, wow." I breathed.

"Yeah." Zach agreed.

I looked at him, my anger gone. "What is this place?"

He gazed up at the stars through the hole. "I come here sometimes to get away from the rest of the world, to just be me rather than live up to others' expectations, you know? It helps me think and stay me if that makes any sense. It's always been just my place of solitude, but maybe it could be yours, too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb. Clearly he saw through my facade.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Like half the time you smile or be polite to people isn't fake, like you don't have skeletons in the closet. I see you, Gallagher Girl." He stepped closer, so close that I could feel his warmth, and brushed a stray piece of hair away from my eyes. "Actually see you. And I know those smiles are fake, that those laughs are forced. But tell me- have you feigned one smile since I showed up on your doorstep tonight?"

I stared into his eyes, his sparkling, deep, sea-green eyes, and knew I couldn't lie. So I told him the truth. "No."

"Exactly. And that's all I have to know. As long as we're helping each other out with school, no matter how many terrible things have happened in your life, no matter what happened, I am going to knock down your walls. I am going to open you up to the world because someone with a smile as great as yours should not walk around looking lonely and depressed."

His promise should have scared me, but instead, it moved me. No one had cared enough to actually guarantee to make me smile, not even my friends. To them, it was just like a solar eclipse when I smiled, rare but amazing. Zach, though...Zach wanted me to smile all the time. And he was going to make it happen. (And if you were wondering, I'm not failing math. I just wanted an excuse to see him more.)

So, I nodded and pulled a book out of my backpack, a devilish smile appearing on my face. "The first book. _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif. _You ready?"

He smirked at me. "You carry the books on you at all times?"

I stared at him as if he had three heads. "Of course!"

We curled up on a bean bag chair in the corner with a blanket draped over us. "So, what do you know about Greek Mythology?" I asked him.

He smirked slightly. "Nothing?"

"Oh my Gods, have you been living under a rock?!" I began to explain to him the basic Greek myths and the gods and their powers.

**Zach Pov**

"...and that's how Athena was born..." As Cammie told me about the Greek Gods and myths I couldn't help but smile subconsciously at her. She was so passionate about the whole thing, almost as much as she was about art. Her eyes shined and her hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. She was so beautiful.

"Alright. Now that we've covered the basics, let's start the book." Cam pulled her wavy long hair into a ponytail, opened the book and began to read.

I listened, captivated with the mystery and suspense of the words. It was a great book, and I had only heard about three chapters. She read for about two hours (I could've sworn she knew the whole thing by heart), almost finished with the book, when she started to get tired. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was late. Almost 1am. But she kept reading, wanting to at least get through the first one.

Cammie yawned and shook her head.

I nudged her arm with my finger. "Hey, maybe you should go to sleep. We can finish it tomorrow."

"No, we have to finish it." She insisted, continuing with the chapter.

I rolled my eyes. "So damn stubborn."

She shot a glare over her shoulder, a look I could totally imagine Annabeth giving Percy, but otherwise ignored my comment.

We got to the last chapter, her head leaning on my chest with my arm wrapped around her, a beyond comfortable position, when her eyes started to flutter.

"'Take care, Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth told me. 'Keep your eyes open.''You too, Wise Girl...'" Mumbling the last part, she finally fell asleep.

I took the book from her hands, placing it on the floor near her backpack. Then, I moved slowly and stood, walking over to the hole from which we fell. Reaching blindly into the darkness, my hands eventually found the wooden circle and grabbed the handle, pulling it down to block out the light and cold air of the night. It was only August, but chilly in Virginia.

In front of the fireplace, I set a big blanket and pillows on the floor to sleep on. Walking back over to Cammie, I carefully scooped her up into my arms and placed her softly on top of the blanket. I walked around the room and turned off all of the lamps and lights before laying down next to Cammie in front of the fire.

As I slipped under the covers, she stirred slightly and opened her eyes before closing them again. She moved over to me and lay her head on my chest, one of her hands playing with the hair at the base of my neck while the other clutched a handful of my shirt. "Goodnight, Zach." She murmured.

Smiling slightly, I wrapped my arms around her small figure, engulfing her in warmth, and brushed a few stray hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ear. "Goodnight, Gallagher Girl."

And we fell asleep, holding each other in the warmth of the firelight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Invisible or Not?**

**Chapter Six**

**Cammie Pov**

I woke up with my head on Zach's chest, his arms around me. We were in a slightly awkward position, and when I finally opened my eyes, I realized why. He was reading the _third _Percy Jackson book. The third one! He must really have liked it. Glancing around, I noticed that the only light coming in was from lamps, and wondered if it was still night time. But then I looked toward the hole from which we'd come and saw sunlight coming through the cracks in the cover. Yep, definitely Saturday. The fire was dying next to us, but it was still warm.

At first, I thought he didn't know I was awake, but then Zach said, "Morning, Gallagher Girl."

"Morning." I sat up and he released his embrace, turning back to the book. "So I see you liked it." I rested my arms on top of our sea of blankets next to his head, and he looked at me.

Zach smirked. "Would you believe me if I denied it?"

I tilted my head and looked to the ceiling, pretending to think about it. "Yeah, no." My hair was all knotted in its ponytail so I reached for the scrunchie and pulled it out slowly as to not yank at my roots, and shook the blonde mop out when it was gone, slipping it over my wrist.

His smirk morphed to something closer to a smile as he watched me, brushing my curls from my face with one of his hands. "Thought so."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, me just staring down into his eyes and him staring into mine before a crow outside in the tree decided to ruin the moment. _CAW! CAW!_

We laughed a little before he looked back at me and said, "So, Gallagher Girl, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, maybe we could get breakfast. Unless you can whip up something in the kitchenette?"

"I would, but when I cook for you, it will be a surprise when you least expect it. Just you wait."

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smile. "Fine. So, the cafe?"

Zach shrugged. "Why not?" He stood and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, and he handed me my backpack, sliding the book into it. I reached into the bag and took out all five books, holding them out to him.

"Keep them. I have several copies anyway."

He looked at me with a slight smile and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah take 'em."

He did, and we proceeded to clean up all of the blankets before putting our shoes back on and walking over to the hole from which we fell.

"So, how are we supposed to get out of here, again?" I asked as Zach grabbed a handle and pushed up the circle blocking out the sunlight, letting the smell and brightness of day in. He then reached into the hole and pulled down a ladder that I noticed started at the top from where we fell.

"The whole time we could've just climbed but you had me jump!?" I yelled.

Zach smirked at me, shrugging. "It was fun."

I glared at him.

"Alright, Medusa. Chill out and climb the stupid ladder before you turn me to stone." He said, lifting me up to the ladder.

I snorted, starting to climb. He was right behind me.

With his guidance, I was able to make it down the tree alive and after a small hike in the woods, we reached his car. Instead of driving back to Roseville, Zach drove us into the next town called Abingdon. He parked the car in the town square, and we walked around for a bit to find something to eat.

"Let's see...There's fast food?" Zach suggested as we passed a small McDonald's.

I scrunched up my nose, not liking the idea. "No. Not that I don't like it, it's just that I more of a waffle person."

He turned towards me, a huge smile on his face. "No way, me too!"

We laughed and eventually settled on this small coffee shop that sold breakfast food. The waffles were so good, and the coffee even better. Zach and I made casual conversation as we ate, per usual. As we finished up our coffee, Zach's eyes suddenly widened.

"Shit." He said.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Football. We have a game today. I completely forgot. Coach is gonna kill me if I'm late." He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration. "Fuck. Oh well. I'll never make it in time. No point in trying. There goes my scholarship." He muttered, shaking his head.

It was then that I realized how important football really was to him. It was his life. He had college scouts after him 24/7, and I'm guessing he was offered a sports scholarship to his dream school by how disappointed he was. I couldn't ruin that for him.

"Excuse me!" I called our waiter. "May I get the bill please?"

The guy brought it over and I handed him 20 bucks.

"Keep the change."

He smiled gratefully and went to give it to the cashier. Zach looked up. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him like it was obvious. "Getting you to the game, what else?"

"Wait, no. Cammie, there's no possible way we can get there before call time."

"Oh really?" I said as I slid out of the booth, a sly smile on my face as my hands went to my hips. "And exactly how fast does your car drive?"

After a few seconds, a smirk slowly crept its way onto his face. "You're playing a dangerous game, Gallagher Girl."

I shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a dangerous girl."

He stood up and followed me out of the little coffee shop. But as soon as we opened the door, the big, dark grey clouds finally decided to let the water fall. It started pouring rain, so fast and hard the raindrops bounced off the ground and 5 inches up before settling in the puddles.

"Dammit! What now?" I turned to Zach as my hair started sticking to the sides of my face, dripping wet. I didn't have a jacket besides my sweatshirt, and it didn't even have a hood.

"Now," Zach grinned at me, his somber mood from before gone as fast as the storm had come, his dark curly hair dripping as well. "We run."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we started sprinting around the town, trying to remember where we'd parked the car.

Finally, I caught sight of the flashy red convertible on the corner of Wall Street. "There," I pointed.

He nodded and we ran to it.

Zach pulled out the keys and unlocked it before we even got there, and as soon as we did we were in the car. He turned the heat on as the soft sounds of the radio swirled around us. We leaned back in our seats, breathing heavily. Our hair and clothes were dripping all over the leather seats, sticking to our bodies. The raindrops pounded against the windows quickly and recklessly, but it didn't even compare to the beating of my heart right then.

Zach turned his head and looked at me, an easy-going smile stretched across his face that I couldn't help but mirror with my own. His green eyes were bright with mischief and a happiness that could be mistaken for insanity. I couldn't complain. I'm sure I looked just as crazy. When we both looked away, I pulled my arms out of my wet hoodie and lifted it over my head, asking the boy next to me if he minded before throwing it in the back with my backpack. My shirt- a green V-neck that read "_Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women_" on the front, "_Chameleon_" on the back -was soaking too, sticking to me as well. I didn't care, though.

All of a sudden, Zach threw his head back and laughed. It was a hysterical laugh, absolutely maniacal and occurring for no apparent reason. Unexpectedly, I joined in. We sat there and laughed for no reason other than that we wanted to for what seemed like forever, until I finally turned to him- blue eyes shining with a cunning, scheming, crazed, _insane _look, long blonde hair dripping and sticking to my face, and a smirk decorating my lips.

"Let's get to this game, shall we?"

Zach smirked back. "Gallagher Girl, you read my mind." And with that, he turned the key in the ignition and we were off, racing out of Abingdon and back towards the reality of Roseville.

* * *

Zach drove a whopping thirty miles over the speed limit, which was seventy-five on the highway. And you know what? I was loving every second of it.

We danced and sang along to the radio as he weaved in and out of other cars.

"Wait," I said at one point, an old school hip-hop song playing in the background. "Aren't we worried about someone calling the cops?"

Zach just smirked at me. "Come on, princess. That's the fun part."

And just then, as if on cue, sirens started wailing behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Invisible or Not?**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zach Pov**

"Zach!" Cammie exclaimed as sirens wailed behind us, accompanied by flashing blue and red lights. "Do you even have a plan!?"

"Uh..." I started. "Not really, no."

"_Pull over the vehicle!_" We heard shouted on a megaphone.

She rolled her eyes but still failed to hide her smile. "Pull over, I've got this."

I obeyed and the cop walked slowly over to my car, tapping on Cammie's window, umbrella in hand.

Cam rolled her window down and the cop surveyed us. "You kids aware of how far above the speed limit you were driving?"

All of a sudden, Cammie was crying. "We are so sorry officer it's just, my mom texted me that my brother got in a really bad car accident and we're trying to get back home and I just...I'm afraid he's hurt and..." She began to sob uncontrollably.

I almost couldn't believe how good she is but I played along. "Officer, I apologize I just...he's my best friend and he isn't doing so good. We really need to get home."

The cop softened. "I can let you guys off with a warning. Get her home, make sure your friend is okay."

I nodded. "Thank you, officer."

He nodded and walked back to his cruiser, pulling off.

Cammie whipped away the fake tears and looked at me. "You ready to go?"

"You're fucking insane!"

She smiled brightly, laughing a bit as she flipped her dripping hair over her shoulder. "Oh, I know."

I laughed. She was amazing.

"Now, let's go. We've got a game to get to."

Swerving the car back onto the highway, we drove as fast as possible back to Roseville.

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

When we got to the field, people were already pouring into stands. It wasn't raining there, but the clouds were dark. It would probably rain during the game.

Zach and I ran toward the locker room, happy to see that the players were still there.

He turned to me. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

"Oh, come on. I couldn't let you miss this game." I smiled at him.

Zach's eyes searched mine for a moment before his arms were around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the hug. Despite the fact that we were dripping wet and totally tired, he was warm and comforting. I didn't want the hug to end.

But we pulled away.

"Will you stay for the game?" He asked me.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

Zach smiled before going toward the locker room.

Every person that walked by gave me a weird look. Then I realized that my shirt and leggings and sweatshirt were still soaked, my hair was unbelievably wet and I looked crazy.

"Fuck," I whispered. Turning, I called, "Zach!"

He looked back just before the door would have shut behind him. "Yeah?"

I walked over. "I can't go out there looking like this."

Zach looked me over, biting his lip with a slight smirk. "Why not? You look fine to me."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "Zach!" I hugged myself, suddenly self-conscious.

He laughed loudly. "I'm kidding. Come with me, I think I have and extra jersey in here."

"You want me to go in there? In the locker room? The _guys' _locker room?"

"Yeah, what's the deal?"

I looked at him like he was insane.

Zach just rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine, come on."

He took my hand and pulled me into the locker room.

We walked past shirtless guys that clapped Zach on the back and gave me interested looks. A couple catcalled and wolf-whistled. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

Eventually, Zach stopped at a locker near where Grant was.

"Hey, man." He greeted Zach before looking at me. "Cammie Morgan, right?"

I nodded, smiling. He got my name right this time. "Yeah."

"Nice. What's up?"

"I just need a shirt," I told him.

Grant grinned. "So, are you two like, you know..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

My eyes widened and Zach said, "I'm sorry, what? Dude no,"

"We're just friends," I reassured him.

Grant shrugged, pulling on his jersey. "Sure, whatever."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Zach.

"There you go, Gallagher Girl. Clean jersey." He handed me a red football jersey almost identical to the one he wore for the game. Number 24.

"Thanks, Zach."

He smiled at me. "No problem, princess. I'll see you in the stands, right?"

I smiled back. "Front row."

Giving him another hug and a kiss on the cheek, I turned and walked toward the door.

I felt eyes on me and turned to see every guy in that locker room staring. "Stop looking at my ass, you creeps."

With that and a laugh from Zach, the door closed behind me.

Shaking my head, I entered the girl's locker room, heading toward the cheerleader's section.

My eyes landed on Bex and Macey quickly.

"Guys!" I called.

They turned, shocked that I was there.

"What are you doing here?" Bex asked.

"And why the hell are you all wet!?" Macey shrieked.

I gave them a brief recap of everything that had happened, making sure to keep my voice down so that gossip wouldn't spread.

"You spent the night with Zach Goode?" Mace whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling a bit.

Bex rolled her eyes with a grin. "I told you he was staring at you in Melody's class, but your stubborn ass wouldn't listen."

I scoffed. "Is that really important right now?"

"She's right." Macey nodded. "We've got to get her cleaned up."

They made me take off my clothes. Bex loaned me some underclothes and Macey gave me a nice pair of ripped skinny jeans. She had me wear a red crop top underneath Zach's jersey and converse so that I at least looked decent for the after-party she was going to drag me to. Bex gave me earrings and a necklace before drying and curling my hair, leaving it down to fall to my waist. Macey did natural makeup and that was that. I looked like a normal person again.

Why they carried that type of stuff with them, I had no idea.

"Thanks, guys," I said when they were finished.

Bex smiled. "Of course. Zach is gonna drop dead when he sees you."

"Oh yeah. He won't know what hit him."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my backpack. "Whatever. I gotta go. I promised Zach I would be in the front row, so I will see you guys out there. Cheer your hearts out."

I began to walk away when Bex called, "He asked you to stay?"

"Sure did."

She and Macey squealed. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I left the locker room.

Just as I did, Zach and the other players poured out of the guys' locker room.

Zach grinned when he saw me and came over. "The work of Macey McHenry and Bex Baxter I'm assuming?" He motioned to my outfit.

I smiled. "Yep."

"You look nice."

A blush crept up my cheeks, but I was quick with my comeback. "You look kinda hot in football gear," I smirked up at him as my fist hit his shoulder pad.

He laughed, stumbling a bit. "Nice punch, Gallagher Girl. Didn't know boxing was a hobby of yours."

I laughed. "Yeah, whatever." Smiling up at him, I reached up top fix his messy hair before placing my hands on my hips. "You go out there and get us another win, Goode."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smirked.

"Don't get hurt, or I'll hurt you."

"Because that makes sense."

I pushed him away with a smile. "Get out of here, star quarterback."

He laughed and hugged me again before running after his team.

At the last second, Zach turned and ran backward, calling, "Front row!?"

"Front row!" I yelled back.

I could only just see his grin as he disappeared around the corner.

"Weirdo," I muttered, smiling as I turned to go find a seat.

My eyes connected with Bex and Macey's, along with Liz's (she was the coach's assistant). The other cheerleaders were behind them but were paying zero attention.

"Dude he is so whipped!" Bex exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't control the smile on my face.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Liz gushed.

Macey smirked. "The way he hugged you and complimented you? He's totally in love."

"I hate you guys." A laugh poured out of me.

"We know." Mace came closer. "But you better go. You don't wanna lose that spot in the _front row._"

"Meh," I whined before turning and calling a farewell as I ran to find that front row seat.

* * *

**Zach Pov**

We got into position. I was ready.

Just before everything began, my eyes caught sight of a certain blonde sitting in the front row near the cheerleaders. She flashed me a bright smile and mouthed, _"You got this," _

Smiling at her, the ball was suddenly in my hands. My legs sprang forward on instinct. A guy tried to tackle me but Grant had me covered. My legs pumped faster as I dodged a defender. I could see the end zone clearly in my vision. And then the ball touched the ground and we had a touchdown.

The crowd erupted with cheers and the team tackled me in a bone-crushing hug. I saw Cammie standing and cheering. God, she looked so hot in my jersey.

The game went on, and we were winning. The adrenaline and the crowd and the cheering and Cammie's constant smile kept me moving.

_We are so going to win this. And I owe it all to Cammie._

* * *

Halftime came soon.

After Coach went over strategy, most players went to the locker room, others stayed on the sidelines of the field. There wasn't going to be a half time show at this game, so it was just a break where people could get food or whatever. It had started to drizzle sometime during the game, so the cool water was refreshing.

I jogged over to where Cam was sitting.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," I said as I chugged a water bottle.

"Back at ya, Goode." She smiled. "You enjoying the game?"

"You kidding? I live for this shit. Plus, we are so kicking their asses."

Cammie laughed. "Don't get cocky on me."

"Please, Gallagher Girl. I'm _always _cocky."

She shrugged. "True."

I sat down on the grass in front of her. She brushed my wet hair out of my face. I loved when she played with my hair. She started to pull her hand away after my eyes were clear for view, but I narrowed my eyes and placed her hand back in my hair.

Cam gave me a funny look. I pouted.

She giggled and started to run her fingers through my hair again, earning a smile from me. She shook her head at me. "You're such a big baby, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes.

It was silent for a moment before I said, "You see that guy up there? The one in the suit, all-important looking?"

Cammie looked over her shoulder farther up in the stands. "That one?" She pointed.

"Yeah. That's a college scout, for NYU. Coach said he came to check us out. Said I have a good chance of getting an offer."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? Zach, that's amazing!"

I grinned. "Yeah, thanks. I'm kind of nervous, though."

"Why? You're the best quarterback Roseville High has ever seen. You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I guess you're right, I mean...I am pretty great."

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

We sat in silence after that, the cool droplets of rain landing on us as my head lay in her lap, her fingers playing with my hair.

The buzzer signaling the end of half time rang out and I had to leave.

I stood leaning down in front of Cam, my hands on either side of the bench she was sitting on. "Well, I see you after we win this thing alright?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. "Go get 'em, Goode."

I winked before running onto the field to my team.

"Let's do this!" I encouraged.

They cheered and we got in position.

"_Down. Set. Hut!_"

And I was off.

**Cammie Pov**

The last quarter of the game and we had 7 touchdowns. The other team was down by 1 and Zach had the ball.

He was running as fast as possible with how tired he was. There was 15 seconds left on the clock. Someone tried to tackle, Grant pushed him out of the way. Another came on Zach's left, he barely spun out of the way. He stumbled but kept hold of the ball, sprinting faster.

5 seconds on the clock...4...

Everyone in the stands stood up, including me.

"Come on, Zach! You got this!" I yelled.

3...2...

And he entered the end zone with the ball! At the last second!

The crowd erupted into cheers and screams and whistles and the cheerleaders did tricks. The players ran toward Zach and I followed.

They tackled him in an enormous hug and lifted him off of the ground onto their shoulders.

"Zach!" I called, a huge smile on my face as I ran forward. The team set him down and he came running at me.

He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

"You are amazing." He said when he finally set me down.

"Why? What did I do? You're the one that won the game."

Zach smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't have had a chance to win if you hadn't got me here. That scout wouldn't have seen me play if it weren't for you. I mean, you lied to a cop! I can never thank you enough for that."

I tucked my hair behind my ear, smiling at him. "Don't mention it. It was no big deal. Honestly."

"It was a big deal to me. Really." He stepped closer. I sucked in a breath. His eyes looked back and forth from my eyes to my lips. How can a person smell so good after winning a football game? And how are his eyes so green?

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." I swallowed in anticipation. "Yeah, do that. Like, now."

A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth before he pressed his lips to mine eagerly.

My arms went around his neck into his hair and his hands gripped my hips. He drew his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance which I gladly gave. I clung to him with all my might and he held on to me even tighter. The kiss was...insane. I can hardly describe it. It was warm and sweet and heated and...amazing. I had dreamed about this moment for years. The moment when Zachary Goode would kiss me. I imagined it would be great, but I didn't think it would be this great.

The football team was cheering and "oohing" and whistling behind us.

When we pulled apart, we both laughed a little as we looked at them. They started to huddle around us, chanting, when a voice stopped us.

"Excuse me, can I speak to Grant Newman and Zachary Goode?"

We all turned to see the scout from NYU.

"Dude," Grant said, looking at Zach.

Zach looked at me, a grin stretching across his face.

I smiled. "I told you that you had nothing to be nervous about." Pressing my lips to his once more, I released him and walked away. The team followed me, clapping Grant and Zach on the back.

I stood by the doors to the school, talking to the football team and cheerleaders (totally not my thing, but they were actually interesting to talk to), occasionally looking toward the field where Zach and Grant were.

**Zach Pov**

Cammie kissed me again before walking away with the football team, who clapped Grant and me on the back and they walked past.

_God, she's_ _amazing._ I couldn't help thinking before the scout caught my attention.

"Jack Anderson." He shook Grant's hand, then mine.

Anderson looked at me then over his shoulder at Cammie. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I wanna know that too because an hour ago you were 'just friends'," Grant said.

I glared at him and Anderson chuckled. "No, not yet. But I hope so."

I locked eyes with Cam across the field and she smiled. I waved.

Anderson nodded, looking at her again. "I know the feeling."

Grant squinted as a bit of sunlight poked through the grey storm clouds. "Don't we all."

Anderson looked at me. "She's hot."

I watched Cam again, biting my lip slightly as I brushed my curls out of my eyes. "Trust me, I know."

Jack laughed. "I'm with New York University. Newman, Goode." He fixed his eyes on Grant and me. "We'd love if you two came to play for our team and go to our school- full scholarship."

"Dude, seriously?" Grant exclaimed.

"Are you for real?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. Next fall, the spots are yours if you'll take them."

"Dude!" Grant and I exclaimed, doing the man-hug thing. "Of course we'll take them!"

We did the handshake thing with Anderson before he left us to go talk to Coach.

Not wanting to waste any time, Grant and I sprinted over to the team where they were talking to cheerleaders, Cammie among them.

Without thought, I grabbed Cam by her hips and turned her around, pressing my lips to hers before she could speak. She relaxed into the kiss, weaving her fingers into my hair. When we could no longer breathe, we pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Guess which two football players just got accepted to play for one of the best colleges in America?" I grinned down at her.

"Oh my God," Cammie said. A smile broke out over her beautiful face. "Oh my God! Zach!" She jumped into my arms and I picked her up. "Oh my God! That is- oh my god! I can't even describe how awesome that is!"

"I know!" I agreed, laughing with her.

Grant announced the news to the team and cheerleaders there and there was a lot of chanting and cheering.

"Afterparty people? We've got two guys to celebrate and I have tequila!" The voice of Macey McHenry suddenly yelled.

Everyone cheered until we saw Coach.

"I didn't hear a thing." He pressed a finger to his lips.

We all laughed and Coach congratulated Grant and me before leaving.

Everyone walked toward their cars. Cammie and I were headed toward mine when three girls stepped into our path. Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton.

"Oh, no. Here goes." Cam whispered.

"So, You have now kissed my best friend three times." Bex crossed her arms.

"Should we be expecting a date soon? Because if not you can leave now." Macey flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Now as in right now. Immediately." Liz said.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and yeah, expect a date. But only is Gallagher Girl is cool with it." I smirked, looking at Cam.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm obviously cool with i-"

Before she could finish, Grant ran at Bex and kissed her with all his might.

"Oh my gosh," Cammie and I laughed.

"I am suddenly feeling very single. Let's go, Liz." Macey rolled her eyes. With that, Macey and Liz walked off.

And as Cammie and I climbed into my convertible, her hand in mine, the afterparty started.


	8. Announcement

**A/N: Hey humans! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter today, I'm sorry. But, I have some important news to share with you all.**

**I have decided that my stories are going to go on hold for now. I have gotten many requests to focus on one story at a time or questions about when I plan to update the others. In response, I am choosing to focus on _Perilous _for the time being. Once this is finished you will see another one of my stories restart and that will be the main focus then. I have chosen to do this because, A, most of you are requesting this, and B, I am rewriting/replotting most of my stories anyway. ****After all of this, you will see a list at the bottom. It will explain what stories I am rewriting or replotting.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and being patient with me. I can't explain how much I love you guys you all make me cry happy tears. **

**If you could give _Perilous _a try and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! I love that one and considering it's my main focus now, I hope you will too!**

**P.S. I love replying to you guys, talking to you is really fun! Please PM or review I would love to talk to you all more!**

**Alright, as for the list I promised, here it is:**

_**Rewriting/Replotting & Renaming**_

**How My Life Became A Modern Day Shakespeare Play**

**I Remind You You're Not Guilty You Remind Me I'm Not Alone**

**Invisible or Not? (more like editing than rewriting)**

**Job Mission or Chance at Love (already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**Caramel ****(already started, read the new chapters I've written so far please!)**

**One Night Changed Everything**

**Ooh La La**

**You Bring Out the Music in Me**

_**Unsure but Probably Rewriting/Renaming**_

**Never Fall In Love Again, Hopefully**

**It Started With TikTok**

**The Girl That Never Speaks**

**The Perfect Combination**

**So there's the list! Sorry if this disappoints any of you but it's been decided. I will post this on my other stories too because I know not all of you read this one. Again, thank you for reading my stories and for reading this chapter! Thank you all for reading my stories and giving _so much _positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or night where ever you are in this beautiful world!**

**P.S. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all for sticking by me for over _two years_, wow. I have been writing fanfiction since January 18th, 2019! And I have had all of you beautiful people following my stories ever since! I am extremely grateful for you all, and in favor of that, I have a proposal for you. Since Jan. 18th is when I published my very first fanfiction, I am wondering if you all would like me to publish a one-shot of a series/book of your choice (as long as I've read it) on that day of every year as a celebration. The way it would work is two weeks before January 18th I would ask you all to review or PM a series/book you would like me to do a one-shot of, and whatever series/book I have read and is mentioned most, I will post a one-shot on it! I would give you a week to input your suggestion and then I will decide, get to writing, and have it published on the 18th! Let me know in the reviews if you think I should do this or not.**

**In the meantime, good day/night!**


End file.
